pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emotional Josie
Synopsis Ultra decides to stay disguised as Josie’s Cinccino until her real one comes home from the Pokémon Center after a life-threatening injury, but it eventually leads to Josie getting into a fight over who gets to keep him with Elizabeth. Chezetta and Akeno try to strengthen their bond and help Josie's emotions. Transcript Josie was in her room crying when Ultra noticed her. Ultra: What’s wrong, Josie? Josie: Nothing. Ultra reads her mind. Ultra: Oh, I see what‘s wrong. I can fix that. Ultra suddenly seemingly disappears next to her bed. Josie: Ultra? Where did you go? She then sees a Cinccino crawl onto her bed. Josie: What the?! Josie was terrified. One minute, Ultra was there. And then the next, Cinccino was there. Dragonet: He can do that. Anyways, I have to go put my babies to sleep. Chezetta: You're kinda freaking her out. However, Chezetta unintentionally fell asleep from Dragonet using Sing in Elizabeth's room. Dragonet: Oops. Luckily, Akeno gave Chezetta a Chesto Berry to wake it up. Elizabeth: She has 6 babies and they've got to sleep somehow. You're going to hear Sing a lot. Chezetta glows a green aura of energy. Akeno: Smart thinking, Chezetta. By using Safeguard, you'll be immune to falling asleep. Chezetta watched as Dragonet put the blankie around her babies and hugged each one to reassure them. Chezetta: Akeno, Have you ever seen a Pokémon take care of 6 babies at once like this? Dragonet: Shh! Chezetta: quietly Sorry. Akeno: They're just babies. Delphox: quietly Wait a second....where did Josie go? Josie was hugging Ultra tightly in her arms. Josie: Ultra, thank you for this. Ultra: You‘re welcome. Suddenly, Elizabeth snatches Ultra away from her. Elizabeth: He’s mine! I get to keep him! Josie: No! He's mine! At least yours isn’t in the Pokémon Center. Elizabeth: Shut up! Do I need to get Finny or Bubs to stab you? Finny suddenly jumped out of bed. Finny (Imitating her mom): Shut it or I'll tickle your ribs with the point of my blade! Her mom just sighed and put her back to sleep. Dragonet: I apologize. Finny is stupid. Josie slaps Elizabeth. Elizabeth just wanted to grab Dragonet and tell her to stab her. Elizabeth violently grabs her neck. She then snapped her neck and threw her onto the floor. Elizabeth: Bubs, could you teach this idiot a lesson? Elizabeth knew she shouldn't use Pokémon to solve arguments, but she had no choice. ”Cinccino” hugs her leg. Sugar: Haha! Elizabeth just made Mommy stab Josie! Haha! Mommy's such a... Dragonet: Shut it! Elizabeth picks up “Cinccino” and hugs her tightly. Major events *Akeno's Chezetta is revealed to know Safeguard, Draining Kiss and Flamethrower. *Akeno's Chezetta evolves into Mozzamazel, and learns Surf. Trivia * Glorysia Melody breaks the fourth wall by saying "Kids, don't do that." Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes when someone breaks the fourth wall Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes where a Pokemon learns a new move